Jeff or Riker? : Warbler and the Concert
by Queenofthestory
Summary: Some Warblers and New Directions go to a R5 concert. With one member harboring a secret, what will it entail? Rated T incase but suitable for all ages as of now.
1. Let's go to a concert!

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just found out!" said Blaine excitedly as he walked into Wes's room where Wes, Thad, David, Nick, Jeff, and Trent were gathered.

"What?" asked Jeff, just as excited, hoping it was something fun or pranky.

"So, you know that band I told you about, the family one, r5." Everyone nodded. Wes, Thad, David, Nick, and Trent getting more curious while Jeff was getting slightly anxious.

"Well, you know how I said I had only heard them on the radio or on a podcast?" Blaine prompted to which everyone once again nodded.

"Welllllll, I heard that they're doing a concert in Westerville next Saturday from 6 to 11-ish! Annnnd I got tickets! Anyone want to come with? I got enough for all of us and Kurt plus Kurt's friends." Asked Blaine.

"Oh my God! Totally! I've been dying to see them!" said Nick, excitedly. He remembered on a podcast that Blaine made them listen to that they said you can't understand them till you see them live.

"Sure." Said Thad, he was curious about the band. When he heard them, he thought they were good and were interested in seeing them live.

"We should take that time to practice." Said Wes, ever the strict leader.

"Think of it as bonding." Said Trent," I'm in."

"Me too. "said David, trying to get his friend to agree.

"Okay." Relented Wes.

"Jeff? You in?" asked Blaine, seeing as the blond Warbler had been silent this whole time.

"Umm, I'd really love to but, umm, I've already got plans." Said Jeff, trying to get out of it. He wasn't quite ready to tell them his secret.

"What plans?" asked Nick," Can't you get out of them?" he pleaded. It just wouldn't be the same without his 6 there.

"I wish I could but, umm, it's family stuff." Said Jeff hoping they'd believe the lie, he was running out of ideas.

"Oh, okay. I get it. I'm sure I can find someone else who would like to go." Said Blaine. He knew how hard it was to get out of things with your family and knew that Jeff's family was close. Since it was a boarding school they didn't see their families as much as some would like.

"Why don't you ask the New Directions, I'm sure they know someone." Said Jeff mentally trying to find out how to either a) get out of performing at the concert, though he knew that would be near impossible since the only way that would happen is if he was dead, or b) keep his friends form going, once again near impossible as they had shown a fascination with the band.

Maybe I could change my appearance at the concert, thought Jeff but knew that wouldn't work (his friends would either recognize him still or it wouldn't be reversible by the time he saw then again), nor would management let him. He also knew it would confuse many fans.

Since he couldn't find a way out of it he decided to make the most of the last week that his friends would treat him as Jeff, fellow Warbler and classmate, rather than Riker, international Rockstar and lead bassist/ one of the lead soloists of R5.

"Hey, dude. Earth to Jeff." Said David, waving a hand in front of him.

"You okay?" asked Nick, slightly concerned for his boyfriend.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry, zoned out for a minute." Jeff replied off-handily trying to play it off.

"What's up?" he asked

"Call of Duty 3 or Need for Speed?" David responded, distracted by the thought of video games. They immediately forgot about Jeff zoning out. Thy all did every now and then.

"CoD, duh."

Time skip- With Jeff/Riker

It was the day of the concert and Jeff was freaking out. He had enjoyed his week of just having fun with his friends like normal but knew that it was about to change. He had made his escape from his friends about 3 hours ago to get to rehearsal and sound check.

His friends left soon after to go meet up with the ND's, apparently, they had a new member so that girl got his ticket. The show was going to start soon, and he knew that if they weren't already in the audience they would be soon. God, he was gonna miss his old life.

He knew scheduling a show in Westerville was risky, that's why he almost didn't do it. But, they hadn't done a show in Ohio and Westerville was a pretty popular place, so it made sense. He had hoped they would be busy or wouldn't really be that into the band.

Just his luck that Blaine, being the Disney lover, he is, was listening to a podcast and head of them then heard some of their songs and loved it. Don't get him wrong, he loves the fact that his friends like his music, he just never expected them to like it so much to go to a concert. Then again, they did say the concerts were the best… Oopps…

"Hey, bro, were on in 10. Well, 15 officially but were gonna silly string Ryland." Riker was broken out of his thoughts by his little brother, Ross.

"Kay, be out in a sec." Guess I'll be facing Ryland instead of the crowd…. It'll by me a few minutes…. Hopefully they don't make a scene. Riker thought as he finished getting ready and headed out to the wings and grabbed some silly sting from Rydel.

Meanwhile with The Warblers and ND's

Time skip to early that day

"Bye guys. Gotta to go." Said Jeff as he got up from his spot on the couch. We were all just laying around, having fun and goofing off, before we all had to leave.

"Bye, 6. Love you." Said Nick as he leaned up and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"Love you too." Jeff kissed him back before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. We chilled there for a few more hours before we decided to go head over to Lima Bean, our meeting place for the ND's. We got in the Warbler bus, (Yes, we actually got permission from the school board to use the bus as this was 'inter-school choir bonding') and Wes took the wheel, driving us over as we, courtesy of Blaine, started listening to the band's music as a sort of pre-concert party. When we got there we only had to wait a few minutes before all of them arrived. As soon as Kurt got out the car he headed straight over to Blaine to thank him for inviting him and all his friends.

"Hey, babe. Thanks again for inviting us." He said.

"Yeah, dude. We were listening to some of their music early and it's pretty rocking." Said Finn.

"Yes, we are very applicative of this opportunity to not just listen to the band but also to create a relationship with you and the rest of the Warblers. Just don't expect any mercy in competitions next year because of this." Commented Rachel. All the New Directions groaned in unison.

"Give it a rest Rachel, their just being nice." Said Mercedes. "Thanks again for inviting us." All the ND's nodded their agreement as the Warblers chuckled. It was just then that Kurt let out a gasp, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Oh my Gucci… You're not wearing your uniform for once. And you actually have style! You all do!" The Warblers laughed at that, they were in fact not wearing their uniforms but found it funny how Kurt automatically thought they wouldn't have style. They are from Dalton.

"You're not the only one who can put together an outfit Kurt," said Nick, still laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha, Nicholas." Said Kurt, sarcastically. Once the group stopped sniggering Wes spoke up.

"Hey, guys. We should proably start heading over to the arena."

Blaine checked his watch and agreed. If they were going to get there early and find a good spot they should leave soon.

"To the bus!" he said causing some of the group to laugh and Kurt to shake his head. Everyone began walking to the bus, following the Warblers and Kurt.

"It's a shame Jeff couldn't come." Commented Kurt. He felt bad for Nick as he was the only one without their significant other there.

"Yeah, but he had family stuff. I understand. Besides, it just means he'll make it up to me later." Replied Nick. Yes, he missed his boyfriend, but he didn't want him to not see his family. Obligations are obligations.

Once everyone was on the bus and seated they began their journey to the arena. The whole way there they continued to pre-game with music. When they got there, it was about 30 minutes until Ryland's set, so they went and were able to find good seats.

They weren't in the first row put were all in a little cluster close enough to have a good, up close view and hear the music loud and clear without being right next to the speakers. They spent the next few minutes just talking and having fun as the seats around them pilled in. They knew the band was popular in concert but didn't know they were THIS popular.

The place was packed, which was surprising as only a few of the band's songs made it big on the radio. When Ryland came out the whole crowd began to scream and jump up and down. He was able to get the crowd pumped up and excited. He was a surprisingly good DJ.

After about 45 minutes the weirdest thing happened. Ryland was rocking out, in the middle of the song when suddenly 5 people came out and began to silly string them. From what they could see and already knew from pod cast and TV they were able to identify 2 of the.

They knew the girl was Rydel and the blond boy who looked a bit older than Ryland yet still the youngest of the 5 and who's hair looked was he was starting to let it grow out was Ross. The others were facing Ryland, so they couldn't see or know who each of the others were. They knew the names but not the faces.

After they ran out of silly string Ryland laughed and ran off the stage as the rest of them began to take their places. As they did this the stage went black and a spotlight appeared. Ryland's voice come through the speakers and announced each person and the spotlight fell on them as they were called.

"Give it up for Rocky!" A tall brunet waved from his spot stage front-left. He had the longest hair of the boys, which got whipped around as he motioned for the cowed to get pumped up.

"Rydel!" The blond girl who was stage back-left smiled widely. She waved to the whole crowd and then blew a kiss to the boy at the drums.

"Ross!" The youngest boy grinned from stage front-center. He was easily recognizable from his work on Disney. The crowd screamed louder than they did for the others. It was easy to see he was very popular.

"Ratliff!" The guy with brown hair sitting stage back-right at the drums looked up, smiled and waved. He too motioned to the crowd to get more pumped up.

"And Riker!" as the spotlight fell on the last member of R5 the whole group were silent, in shock. It was Jeff! Those who didn't know him recognized him from the pictures Nick showed them on the bus. Once the cheering died down enough that they could talk without you having to strain to hear them Riker went up to the microdrone.

"Westerville! Are you ready to rock?!" he yelled as the band started on the first chords of the first song, causing the group to begin to break out of the stupor.

"It's a good thing were not alone tonight!" yelled Rocky as Riker started to hype the crowd up causing the audience to scream and the group to stare as Ross started singing.

 _Outside of the party where it's gettin' too loud_


	2. Not alone with these Smiles

**An: I'm gonna be putting up a poll and I REALLY need you guys to fill it out. Check the bottom An for more details, thanks! Btw, I CAN'T START A NEW CHAPTER TIL I GET A VOTE ON THE POLL. also, LET ME KNOW WHAT SONGS YOU WANT! Your feedback is always seen and Greatly appreciated. Now onto the story!**

"It's a good thing were not alone tonight!" yelled Rocky as Riker started to hype the crowd up causing the audience to scream and the group to stare as Ross started singing.

 **Key: {Ross** _Riker_ Rocky *Rydel* ^Ratliff^ /crowd/ Not singing}

 **Outside of the party where it's gettin' too loud**

 **It feels like we're the only ones alone in the crowd**

 **Chat college and politics in time that we spend**

 **You look back and you say you think you lost all your friends**

 **And I'm hoping that it's all my fault**

 **Yeah, I'm hoping that it's all my fault**

The New Directions, minus Kurt, were starting to some out of their state of frozen shock. Sure, it was surprising, but they didn't really know Jeff, so they weren't as shocked as the ones who did. Those who knew Jeff were still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that he was a pop/rock star.

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _,_ _ **let's not be alone tonight**_

 ** _^*Hey*^,_** _ **let's not be alone tonight**_ _(_ _You don't have to be alone_ _)_

 ** _No it don't, no it don't mean love_**

 ** _But it might, but it might be love_**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _,_ _ **let's not be alone ton**_ **ight** _(You don't have to be alone)_

Nick couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend up on stage. He always knew his boy had talent, but he never thought he was a star already. It took his breath away at how good he was.

 **Not wrong if you come on strong, 'cause life is too short**

Rocky stepped forward to do the 'Yeah' parts of the song.

 **I like how we get along like snow and New York**

 **All good if you change your mind, you know where I stand**

 **Look back and I say to you I lost all my friends**

 **And I know you know it's all your fault**

 **Yeah, I know you know it's all your fault**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _, *_ _ **let's not be alone tonight***_

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _,*_ _ **let's not be alone tonight***_ _(_ _You don't have to be alone_ _)_

 ** _*No it don't, no it don't mean love*_**

 ** _*But it might, but it might be love*_**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _, *_ _ **let's not be alone ton**_ **ight** ** _*_** _(You don't have to be alone_ _)_

By this point Jeff had spotted in them crowd. The moment he saw them he knew for a fact his cover was blown. 'God, I hope they're not mad.' He tried not t o let his worry show on his face as he knew that if he suddenly went from having the time of his life to worrying someone would wonder what was wrong.

He loved what he was doing but had always been worried about someone finding out the truth and exposing him. He loved Dalton because it gave him the chance to not have to be the perfect star all the time and now he wondered if that haven would be taken away.

 **And I know it's gotta be my fault**

 **Yeah, I know it's gotta be my fault**

Ross and Rocky then waved to the crowd to sing aa Riker yelled, "Join in guys!"

He loved this part of the song as it got the whole crowd moving and singing along. And shock his friends still had went away for the moment as they began to sing and dance with rest of the crowd.

 ** _/*La la la la la_**

 ** _La la la la la_** _,*/_ **yeah**

 ** _/*La la la la la_**

 ** _La la la la la_** _,*/_ **yeah**

 ** _/*La la la la la_**

 ** _La la la la la_**

 ** _La la la la la_**

 ** _La la la la la*/_**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** ** _,_** _*_ _ **let's not be alone tonight***_ _(_ _You don't have to be alone_ _)_

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _, *_ _ **let's not be alone tonight***_ _(_ _You don't have to be alone_ _)_

 ** _*No it don't, no it don't mean love_**

 ** _But it might, but it might be love*_**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _, *_ _ **let's not be alone tonight***_ _(_ You don't have to be, hey!)

It brought a smile to Nick's face seeing Riker jumping all around and singing his heart out. As Nick joined his friends in their slight dancing his mind started coming up with questions t ask Jeff? Riker? That was bad; he didn't know what to call his 6. 'Guess that's a big question to ask him tomorrow.'

 ** _*You don't have to be alone tonight*_**

 ** _^*Hey*^_** _, *_ _ **You don't have to be alone tonight***_ (You don't have to be alone)

 ** _No it don't, no it don't mean love_**

 ** _But it might, but it might be love_**

 ***Hey, let's not be alone tonight*** _(_ _You don't have to be alone_ _)_

The Warblers and New Direction's joined the rest of the crowd in their cheering after the song. They were all smiling and looked gleeful at the look on Jeff's face. It was obvious he loved being on stage and it was his passion. Why hadn't they seen it before? Riker's nerves were still bubbling but had settled slightly after the first song. His friends hadn't made a scene and looked like they were starting to have fun which was good. He knew he should stop worrying as he was in the place he felt most alive (on stage) but was still slightly anxious. He just stood smiling at the crowd as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yo, Rik! I'm seeing a lot of smiles in the crowd already!" Rocky yelled over to him. Riker had told his family (yes, that includes, Ratliff as he was basically family) about his dilemma and was glad he did so as they were going to help distract him so eh doesn't freak out. Riker laughed, looked around at the crowd, then turned towards Rocky.

"Yeah, bro. I love seeing our fans smile. Now, lets see if our next song can keep those smiles growing!" he responded before they started to play the song. Anyone who hadn't gotten the blatantly obvious puns quickly recognized the tune.

 **Key(kinda-not really) Ross** _Riker_ Rocky *Rydel* ^Ratliff^ crowd (centered) Not singing

As they played the opening notes they all started swaying and dancing slightly. It was obvious to everyone watching that they really got into their music. Riker slid up to his microphone and began to sing'

" _Today I feel like running naked through your street_

 _To get your attention whoa_

 _I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet_

 _Or did I mention whoa oh oh_ "

They had the microphone set up, so they could control when it repeated what he had sang like an echo and it add a great dimension to the lines. The Warblers couldn't help but stare at him when he sang because he gave off this kinda star quality that they had never noticed before.

They loved how into it he got. He went so far as to dance slightly every time he sang whoa or there was an echo; it was like a side to side shimmy. As Riker slid back away from the microphone Ross slide up and began to sing,

 **"** **I dream on, dream about you**

 **What can I do to make you feel all right?**

 **Baby I don't want to see you cry, no**

 **I want to see you"**

Although Jeff's friends were sad he wasn't singing at the moment they had to admit Ross was good too. As everyone on stage leaned towards their microphones to sing the next line the crowd joined in for'

"smile"

Even if most of the crowd ended faster than everyone on stage it was really fun for everyone to sing together. Ross once again stepped forward to sing again;

 **"** **I want to see you"**

Once again everyone, onstage and in the crowd, joined in to sing the line that the song was named after.

"smile"

Riker stayed up by his microphone while everyone else either steppe away for leaned back to the way they were before, though they were all dancing.

Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you

I'd buy you anything until I'm broke (until I'm broke)

Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue

And if it rains on you I'll be your coat whoa oh oh

Riker seemed to really like the echo effect that the microphone had as every time it would echo he'd do something that went along with the effect while also being fun. He slides away from his microphone and went towards the crowd.

He leaned down towards them while he continued playing to rile them up. At the same time Ross went back up to his microphone from where he had been riling u the people in the front.

"I dream on, dream about you

What can I do to make you feel all right?

Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no

I want to see you"

Ross sang but Rocky quickly joined in to help with the undertones of the song while Riker continued to have fun on the right side of the stage. For the next part everyone on stage went back towards their microphones to sing together and the whole crowd once again joined in.

"smile"

Ross took over singing again but only for a short amount of time.

"I want to see you"

Once again everyone joined in for the next line.

"smile"

Ross got to take back sing for a while as everyone did a kinda sway-y dance.

"Let me take your picture, baby

I'll save it for a rainy day

I don't need much

I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way

So on the count of three, lets see you"

"Get ready!" yelled Rocky to the crowd.

"Uh 1, uh 2, uh 1, 2, 3!"

"Everybody!" yelled Riker with a voice full of excitement.

He somehow managed to get it out and continue with the next line even though he and the rest of the band had just sung the countdown.

If it was possible even more people than before joined in for signature line.

Smile

 **I wanna make you** smile oh oh

 **I wanna see you** smile

 **I wanna see you** smile

The crowd continued with sing the iconic line but all quieted down for the last lines of the song. Ross sang them out while the rest of the band was rocking out on the last notes.

 **"** **It's the things you do**

 **I wanna make you smile** "

The whole band stood there smiling at the crowd when the finished. Ratliff grabbed a water bottle while the boys up in the front started to talk to the crowd.

"Westerville! How's it feel to be our first city in Ohio to EVER do a show in?!" yelled Rocky, letting Ross take a quick drink from his water. The crowd cheered in response. It was louder than it was after the last song.

'I guess it's true when they say that the crowd and the band help each other grow in energy.' Thought Thad from where he was seated next to Wes.

'God, I wonder how the fall out of this concert is gonna be?' he thought.

While Wes and the rest looked happy now he knew that things were gonna be different after this, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Are you Feeling Good?!" Riker yelled after drinking his water. He may love doing this but all that singing and jumping around made you thirsty.

The crowd once again screamed as they began the opening notes of their next song.

"Well, this one's for all those who are feeling good or need to feel good!" yelled Ross.

Something felt so good when you said my name

 **An: REALLY IMPORTANT! I'm putting up a poll on my profile about which way is best for y'all to read when I'm writing the song parts of this fic. Song 1 means you liked the way I did the 1st song the best. Song 2 means you liked the way I did the 2nd song the best. Song 3 means you'd like me to do a combination of both. I know a lot of y'all don't read these but it REALLY IMPOSTANT! I CAN'T START ANOTHER CHAPTER TIL I GET VOTES!**


	3. Feeling good? It's about to get better!

"Well, this one's for all those who are feeling good or need to feel good!" yelled Ross.

{ **Ross** _Riker_ Rocky *Rydel* ^Ratliff^ crowd (centered) Not singing}

Ross smirked at the crowd as he began to sing. He took over main vocals as he always did while Riker did the backup vocals. On the album, it sounded more like Ross, but that's because they had more time to add that in after a second take thanks to the amazing wonder that is editing.

 **Something felt so good when you said my name**

 _(I will)_

 **All that I want from you, is to feel the same**

 _(I will)_

 **Stay for the night**

 **I wanna show you what the real you is like (Oh oh ohh)**

 **Turn back the time**

 **I'm only living when you're here in my life**

 **And now you're leaving**

Ross sang with a voice as smooth as velvet while Rydel gently adds some notes from the keyboard and Riker and Rocky joined in on the guitar. As the got closer to the chorus of the song, you could feel a sort of emery begin to build up before it was let out and soon not just was R5 singing but their fans joined in, too.

 ** _*My heart's, lonely without you_**

 ** _My eyes, only see you and me_**

 ** _Stupid, thinking about you_**

 ** _It's hard, hard 'cause you make me feel good*_**

 **'Cause you make me feel *** ** _good*_**

As they sang, you could sense how happy they were to be on that stage. Nick couldn't remember a time when his boyfriend looked more alive. "This is where Jeff shines," He thought, "Not any choir room or high school stage, but on big stages with thousands of fans. Ob his stage." The combined choir groups watched as the family on stage began to dance during the instrumental solos and even as the fans around them began to follow their idols lead.

 **Maybe this is love or maybe I'm insane**

 _(I will)_

 **Temptations pulling me**

 **Now I can't escape**

 _(I will)_

 **Give me the night**

 **I wanna know what lucky secrets you hide**

Ross continued the song with his solo. Most of the people in the crowd began to sway to his voice and the way it mixed with the music. Riker and Rocky had been goofing off in the background, whenever a note would hit, one would do a jump over to the other side of the stage. It looked like fun and Kurt could note that it looked a lot like how to New Directions would perform on stage; It was super fun and everywhere but also had a sense of control. Sadly, the fun ended for the moment when Riker headed up to do backup vocals for Ross.

 ** _Lay by my side_**

 ** _I'm only living when you're here in my life_**

 ** _And now you're leaving_**

As the chorus came, Rydel and Rocky joined the brothers in singing. It was then that the stage began to light up, both metaphorically and literally. The people on stage looked even happier and lights the color of the album began to dance around the stage. Their album cover colors shone behind them and multi-color strobe lights lit up the crowd.

 ** _*My heart's, lonely without you_**

 ** _My eyes, only see you and me_**

 ** _Stupid, thinking about you_**

 ** _It's hard, hard*_** **'cause you make me feel good**

 ** _('Cause you make me feel good)_**

Darning the instrument solos everyone on and off stage was just partying. Riker and Racy were doing jumps and playing next to each other. Ross was playing while walking dangerously close to where the fans hands grabbed at the stage. He would even lean down and make them go crazy.

As for off stage, well although most wouldn't admit it, they were having the time of their lives. Nick was jamming out to his boyfriend while Wes and David were goofing off (though Wes would deny it later!) Trent and Thad were dancing with some of the ND girls and everyone else was laughing and having fun with their significant other.

When it came time for the fans favorite part of the song everyone on stage was trying to pump the crowd up.

"Come on, guys!" yelled Riker right before they started to sing.

 ** _^*F.E.E.L G.O.O.D, yes I feel good sing it with me_**

 ** _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D, yes I feel good sing it with me_**

The crowd joined in full force and were shout-singing their hearts out. After singing it about two times R5 quieted their voices some so they could focus more on playing the right notes. (Hey! No one said it was easy.)

 ** _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D, yes I feel good sing it with me_**

 ** _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D, yes I feel good sing it with me*^_**

As R5 continued to sing, the crowd stopped, sadly. Everyone had really gotten in the singing as was having fun, though most did continue to sing, though quieter, for the rest of the song.

 ** _My heart's, lonely without you_**

 ** _My eyes, only see you and me_**

 ** _Stupid, thinking about you_**

 ** _It's hard, hard 'cause you make me feel good_**

As Ross continued to sing, Riker and Rocky went back to having fun, although their time to do so would be short. Riker knew this but wanted to make the most out of it as he barely got to see his family and when they were on stage it was the best form of bonding they knew.

 **My heart's, ooh good**

 **(Ohh Darling!)**

 _*You make me feel good_

 _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D_

 _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D*_ **(Feel good)**

 _*F.E.E.L G.O.O.D_

 _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D*_ **(I feel good)**

 _*F.E.E.L G.O.O.D_

 _F.E.E.L G.O.O.D*_

After they finished singing, they all took a moment to grab some water and breath, that song took a lot out of you. It didn't take long for them to recover and when they did, it caught everyone's attention.

"Hey Rocky!" Ross yelled over, with the smile he only gets when he's planning something; Riker knew that smile all too well.

"Yeah?" Rocky responded. Now that Riker looked, it seemed all his sibling had their mischievous smiles on, which only meant trouble for him.

"I think we should do a song we haven't done in a while." Ross started, waiting for Rocky to pick it up.

"Well, I only hope the audience will say they'll stay for this." Rocky continued, before throwing in something. "I mean, it has quite the story behind it."


	4. Staying in Memories

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. Life just got really crazy between me starting school (they aren't lying when they say that this grade is one of the hardest) and personal issues. I'm on break now and life's about to get crazy again but I wanted to get this out for you guys. I just wanted to let you all know that I will NEVER abandon a story, so even if it has been five to six months between updates, know one is coming. Also, just a note/ ask for help with a story. If I have any Why Don't We fans, I'm thinking of starting a WDW story but am having trouble finding more than just basics on Jack so if y'all know anything more than just his birthday and families names please let me know! I've wasted enough of your time, onto the story!**

They all went and grabbed their acoustic instruments from the sides before returning to their spots. Everyone in the audience was wondering what the story behind the song was. As R5 was moving about they, Rocky and Ross continued their conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Rik write this song back when he and you-know-who started dating?" Rydel said, already knowing the answer but wanting to embarrass her brother. If they didn't have the audience's full attention before, they did now.

All the Warblers and ND's turned to look at Nick but he was starting to get lost in flashbacks. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

On stage, Riker's face turned red and he yelled to them, "Shut up!" He was largely ignored.

"I remember that night, us sneaking on the roof…" Rydel continued and Riker looked ready to kill his sister.

"To watch them. It was raining and then Rik leaned i-" she was cut off by Riker running over to her and smacking a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough of story time!" Riker declared, making some of the audience laugh and others disappointed. The Warblers were busy laughing at Nick's redding face- he hadn't realized they were watching.

The rest of R5 just chuckled before moving completely to their spots and beginning the song.

 **Ross** _Riker_ Rocky *Rydel* ^Ratliff^ /crowd/ Not singing

 _It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, everyday  
It seems like we, could stay up and talk through the night  
Oh what do you say?_

It was the summer between seventh and eighth grade and Nick and Jeff were about to start at Dalton. They had been friends since second grade and crushing on each other since about third grade, even if they didn't realize it at the time. They had spent more nights than either of them knew just on the phone talking to each other. After spending a week of finding the courage and his family's encouragements that 'yes, he does like you. You're just too oblivious to realize!' Jeff had finally asked Nick out on a date. When Nick agreed he had to stop himself from freaking out in front of Jeff. Let's just say that they both went home with the biggest smiles and were jumping up and down in their rooms. Nick's mom was ecstatic that her son was finally getting the beginning to his happily ever after and Jeff's family was just laughing over how nervous he had been and was because of the first date.

 **Say you'll stay** (* _hey-ey_ *)  
 **Heyy** (* _Sta-ay_ *)  
 **I just keep on wishing everyday** (* _hey-ey_ *)  
 **Hey** (* _Sta-ay_ *)

 **No More running around, running around  
** ( _*No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no*_ )  
 **Running around  
When I'm around  
Just say you'll stay**

For years they had hidden their feelings and when they finally got together it was like their world went from two dimensions to three. They both loved each other so much and we're happy to stop running from their feelings and going around in a circle. They loved each other so much that they saw the other as perfect and were constantly having to put the other at ease by reminding their partner that they are there to stay. Those were the words they wished to hear for years before and those were the words that always put their running heads at peace.

[Riker:]  
 _Ramona's hair,_ ([Ross and rocky:] **Ramona's Hair** )  
 _She looks so cute in the clothes she wears._ ([Ross:] **Yep, So Cute Man** )  
 _Her lips so sweet_ ([Ross and rydel:] * **Her lips so sweet** *)  
 _And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please_

Riker remembered the ended of their first date so vividly and loved to think of it. Since neither of them could drive yet, they had had Riker's dad drive them and decided to wait at Riker's house for Nick's mom. They had decided to hang out outside by the pool while they waited and just talk, Riker hoping to postpone his siblings meddling and both wanting more time with each other. It was then that Nick made the move and asked in Jeff would be his boyfriend. He had seemed so nervous yet perfect that Riker didn't hesitate to say yes. It started to drizzle but they were so lost in each other that they didn't care. Riker was looking at Nick and just taking in how perfect and loveable he was, Riker couldn't help himself and leaned in. Nick automatically closed the gap that almost symbolized the gap holding them apart all this time. Call it cliche, but both boys felt something in themselves open when their lips touched and it was in that moment that they knew they were made for each other. Even after over two years of dating whenever Riker brought Nick home they always kissed and that same spark was there. If only Nick knew how much Riker always craved to kiss him over and over to show his love for the boy whom he loves.

 **Say you'll stay** ( * _hey-ey*_ )  
 **Heyy** ( * _Sta-ay*_ )  
 **I just keep on wishing everyday** (* _hey-ey*_ )  
 **Hey** ( _Sta-ay_ )

 **No More running around, running around**  
( _*No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no*_ )  
 **Running around  
When I'm Around  
Just say you'll stay**

All of Riker's siblings kept sneaking glances at him. They could see his eyes sparkling and face light up like it did when he thought about Nick. They all knew that look; they had seen it whenever they brought up a memory. He was starting to get lost in the memories of that night. Rocky lightly nudged him, helping to ground him. Riker kept singing and playing but it was obvious that that night was playing out in his head.

(* _And who-oo*_ )

 **Knows, when we are together  
We never wanna go, oh-oh**  
( * _And you're not*_ )  
 **For Any kind of weather  
I just need to know, to know  
That you  
You'll be, there  
Everytime I need you**

Riker and Nick made it clear from that first date that they will always be there for each other and loved each other full heartedly. They went through some rough times, what with the change of schools, being a couple in an all-boys boarding school, and all the times they went on break and were away from each other, but their love always prevails. Riker could only hope that Nick's love would stay after this concert and Nick had a lot to face know that he knew his love was a different man than whom he thought. While Nick listened to the lyrics, he remembered the thick and the thing that they had been through and how Jeff never changed how he looked at or loved Nick. They'd been through so much together, would this be so hard? Nick shook his head trying to escape memories. His eyes landed on Jeff, the man of his dreams who turned out to be a bigger star than Nick ever thought. Little did Nick know that on stage, Riker was fighting those memories away just as much as Nick was so that he could continue to perform, though he longed to be able to indulge in them before the concert's end brought around a moment of truth. Once he returned to Dalton Riker would have to face his friends and his love. He could only hope to prolong his safe haven away from his fate.

 **Say you'll stay** ( * _hey-ey*_ )  
 **Hey** (* _Sta-ay*_ )  
 **I just keep on wishing everyday** (* _hey-ey*_ )  
 **Hey** ( * _Sta-ay*_ )

 **No More running around**

Wes and David looked at their fellow Warbler and noticed how Nick seemed more focused on something they couldn't see rather than the song itself. It was almost as if he was lost in memories of the past. Wes remembered Jeff's siblings' teasing before the song and concluded that must have stirred up something inside Nick. Wes had to admit that he and the other Warblers were a little fast on eth teasing Nick while Jeff was being teased, but who wouldn't? They were teenagers and although they had never heard the story of when Nick and Jeff get together they would still tease them as brothers would. Thad looked over and sad how Nick's face was becoming more worried and was curious of how the couple would handle this development. It wasn't like there was a WikiHow on what to do when your boyfriend turns out to be a singer in a somewhat famous band. All the Warblers loved Nick and Jeff as a couple since it just seemed right so That had no clue what would happen if they broke up over this. Luckily Nick's face became happier so That let that train of thought die for now and turned back to watch his little Warbler bro perform.

 **Say you'll stay** (* _hey-ey*_ )  
 **He** y (* _Sta-ay_ *)  
 **I just keep on wishing everyday** (* _hey-ey*_ )  
 **Hey** ( * _Sta-ay*_ )

 **No More running around, running around  
** ( * _No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no_ *)  
 **Running around  
When I'm around  
Just say you'll stay**

As the song ended both Riker and Nick were shocked out of their memories by the audience's applause and cheers. Riker smiled to the crowd, "So, you guys gonna stay?"

The crowd was a yelling mess of 'Yeah!'s and screams. Everyone on staged laughed.

"Well, then I think we should continue on with our theme of love songs written by Riker-" Ratliff was cut off by Ross and Riker.

"Hey! Rocky and I helped!"

"Dude, shut up!"

The crowd laughed at the brothers' antics. Ross shakes his head and Riker puts his face in his hands.

"Well, I guess you could say that we're falling for you, Westerville!" Rocky laughs, trying to keep the concert on track.

They all chuckled before beginning to play the song.

 **AN: If I change anything on this story in the next 48 hours it will strickly be format or grammer issues, so please don't get your hopes up about a second update in like 2 days. Thanks and I hope your holidays are filled with joy!**


	5. Fallin' into memories

**AN: So I'm a little (a lot) late. I've just been dealing with some stuff. (I know, I know, I say that every time.) You guys don't care about that kinda stuff, and I get it.**

 **Milestone coming up for me though: It's almost been two years since I joined this platform and three since I started writing. Dang, three years ago I never thought I would be where I am. I've improved so much in my writing and there is still so much to share (let's just say I saved you guys from some horrible first attempts). I have things in the works and things that I want to try again. Keep an eye out.**

 **Talking about the story, this chapter is a bit different. It'll hopefully be easy to catch onto, but in case it's not I'll say that the parts in between lyrics are memories, not happening real time.**

 **And finally,** **OPINION TIME!**

 **This story is sadly coming close to an end. Only a few more chapters (if that) so I'm giving y'all a chance to put in your opinion.**

 **Would you like a buff chapter of everyone getting their thoughts together and having fun after the concert, or would you rather I just jump into the next day?** **Comment or I'll put a poll up on my profile, just let me know.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

They all chuckled before beginning to play the song.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

Nick smiled to himself. All those words perfectly described him. He especially could remember the first time he dragged Jeff out for a late night swim. They weren't supposed to be out since it was after curfew, but it was a full moon. How could Nick pass that up? Jeff was stressed out because of a project that wasn't even due for a week, so Nick decided he needed a little break. At first, Jeff was hesitant because Nick was keeping the swim a surprise but he lightened up after Nick pulled the 'Don't you trust me?' card.

And you say you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

It was two months after they had gotten together. Ow, Nick wasn't normally the jealous type, but his boyfriend had been spending a lot of time away from him lately. Time that he now realizes was probably spent with his siblings. Anyways, he was still head over heels in love with the blonde though worry and doubt couldn't help but sneak into his mind. It all came crashing down that one night.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked Nick after Nick had just burst into tears on his bed. Jeff rubbed his distressed boyfriend's back in hopes to comfort him.

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what, baby? Tell me and I'll protect you."

"That's it though. I'm scared that you're gonna leave me."

"Why? Why would you think that? I love you with all my heart." Jeff was honestly confused but knew that he had to figure out how to fix whatever he did to his darling boyfriend.

Nick looked down, "You keep leaving on the weekends and after school, and you disappear at random times to take phone calls but won't tell me who they're with. I'm scared that you're gonna leave and terrified because I need you, and I love you."

Jeff took a moment to take in everything his boyfriend had just told him when Nick spilled his heart to him.

"Look at me," Jeff's hands pushed Nick's face up so they were looking eye to eye, "I'll never leave you. I love you with my whole heart and that will never change. I'm sorry that I haven't been sending time with you. I've been having some stuff with my family that I have to do, but please never think I'm cheating on you. If you do, please tell me so that we can figure out what is making you feel bad and fix it."

That night ended with tears, kisses, and cuddles. They were lucky to get all of that out early, though.

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

Jeff smiled on stage as he remembered the conversation the couple had had a week before prom.

Nick wasn't loving his hair look bust wasn't sure if he should change it.

"Babe, what do you think of it like this?" Jeff was forced to look at yet another picture of what Nick was thinking about doing with his hair.

"Love, I've told you nine times already, you'll look great no matter what."

"You're just saying that cause you're my boyfriend."

"Look, you can change your hair every day of the week and you'll still be perfect in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Really." Jeff was able to shut that conversation up by ending it with a kiss.

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.

And all the mannequins they look the same.

There's no one else like you one of a kind.

And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

Jeff smiled at the brunette a few feet from him. Nick felt his boyfriend's gaze and came over to him. Grabbing his hand, Nick asked, giggling, "What?"

"You're just so perfect." Nick looked down blushing while also having an unbelieving look on his face.

"It's true! You're so unique and fun and beautiful and a million other words that I don't even know. I love that about you. You're one of a kind." Nick gazed up into Jeff's eyes with love straight from his heart.

"Awwww, babe! I love you. If only you could see how special you are to me." Now it was Jeff's turn to be unconvinced.

"Hey, hey, I'm serious. And one day I'm gonna make you see how great and unique you are." Jeff looked into Nick's eyes and knew that even if didn't believe it, his wonderful boyfriend did.

"Okay." Jeff cupped Nick's face and brought him into a sweet kiss.

And you say, you're scared

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

Jeff laughed as he watched Nick dance around in the middle of the sidewalk. It was drizzling, but neither of them cared. They were being crazy and living their best lives.

"Join me!" Nick grabbed Jeff's hands and tried to get him to dance with him.

Jeff chuckled but complied as the rain started to come down harder.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jeff asked the universe as they ran to cover when lightning started to come down.

"You accepted my crazy and joined me," Nick answered, delivering a swift kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold

Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

The couple was laying down on their two beds which they had pushed together just cuddling. Nick was staring at Jeff as Jeff played with Nick's hand.

"You hungry?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. The pizza from last night work?" Jeff asked as he got up and walked towards the mini fridge in their room.

Nick nodded as he got up and sat at the end of the bed, swinging his feet around.

Jeff brought two plates of pizza over, one cold and one hot. He handed the cold one to Nick as they both moved to sit on the floor with their backs against the bed.

"You're too cute."

You can change your hair

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're amazing, one of a kind, unique, genuine, and my best friend. Why wouldn't I love you? You're everything I want, need, and desire. You're everything I'm not, but most of all, you're you."

"But I'm so crazy and out there some times."

"Babe, that just means you're brave and adventurous. I love every crazy and wacky thing about you. There what made me fall for you."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm falling

I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you

All these moments were times when Jeff realized he was falling for Nick and would never let him go. Nick never thought that he would have a song written about him, much less a song that he knew all the words to but had been oblivious to the true meaning. Watching his boyfriend perform his heart out on stage made Nick realize some things that night.

As the concert started to come to a close, nerves began to arise about the next day. Riker was staying with his family for the night before heading back to Dalton the next day. He didn't know how his friends would react to him, but he couldn't stay away, especially from Nick.

Nick had no idea how he would react when he saw Jeff again. This doubt and uncertainty were like a black hole that scared the life out of him, but he couldn't escape.

A hand placed on his shoulder drew Nick out of his spiral. Behind him stood the ND's and the Warblers.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

Nick nodded and they made their way out of the venue as Riker and his family made their way to the green room.

No one knew what would happen the next day, but they had no choice but to wait and figure out. At Least they had their friends and family until then.

 **AN: In case y'all forgot, please let me know if you want a buff chapter of everyone after the concert, or if you want me to go straight into the next day. This is your chance to help with the story, please take it. Who knows how long this story will last?**


End file.
